


Dishonesty

by callionope



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, YamixCharlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callionope/pseuds/callionope
Summary: 'If we're both still single when we're old, wanna take care of each other?'Charlotte wanted to say yes. But why can't she just be honest with herself?!Oneshots





	1. Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this site! Excuse my grammatical errors. I only used my phone for typing because my baby sis borrowed my laptop.
> 
> Enjoy this pairing! I love them so much! I'll try to post more soon! Thank you so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte cannot sleep. And she is blaming Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in this site and to be honest, it's kind of confusing. Well I'll get used to this! You can do it, self!
> 
> Please enjoy this YamiChar story!

_If we're both still single when we're old, wanna take care of each other?'_

Charlotte cannot sleep.

And she is blaming Yami.

_'What does he mean by that?'_

She frowned deeply, her brow creasing in thought as she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. She knows she needed the rest she could get especially from the fight she had with the Eye of the Midnight Sun. But sleep won't visit her and it's seriously bothering her.

What Yami said continuously bugs her mind and she try to painfully read and decode the meaning behind his words.

Does he really mean what he said?

 _'Maybe I should not overthink things...'_  she sighed tiredly and turned to her side.  _'Maybe he is just teasing me again...'_

Yami is always making fun of her and she wishes that sometimes, hopefully, he will treat her kindly. She wants Yami to treat her like a woman, to see her as a woman. But the way she behaves towards him after all this time, it might be difficult to make Yami see her in a different light. She was always cold and rude to him, insulting him using harsh words that she really did not mean.

She's a dishonest person.

' _It's my fault in the first place,'_  she thought grimly and hid her face using her soft pillow.  _'Why can't I be honest with myself? Stupid, Charlotte.'_

She curled her body further into her bed, burying her face deeper to hide her growing shame. She's an idiot, she admits. She's an idiot to the point that she always, always, always wonders on what will happen if she allowed herself to be honest for once.

_'Maybe he won't talk to me anymore...'_

_'Maybe he'll laugh at me.'_

_'Maybe he'll think I'm crazy.'_

_'Maybe...'_

Maybe...

Maybe.

Always maybe. She's tired of maybes. She's tired of hiding her feelings.

She's tired...so tired. But she's afraid too.

But what if she said yes? What will happen?

Charlotte blinked, feeling the heat spreads through her body in an incredible speed at the thoughts that suddenly popped in her mind. Thoughts about Yami hugging her with his hard and sculpted body, Yami caressing her skin with his gentle touch, Yami whispering soft nothings to her ears. All those dirty thoughts are making her lightheaded that she cannot help but whimper in delight and embarrassment.

_'Calm down, Charlotte! Stop imagining him! You need to sleep! Calm yourself!'_

B-But what would it feel if she were to be bold and touch the lips of his with her own.

_'I will see heaven.'_

It's a scenario that she always fantasizes, and she feels so utterly dirty for thinking such things with Yami. But if it were to happen, she will die... she will die a happy knight. No regrets.

Feeling a little tired with all the thinking she had done for the past few minutes, she decided that it's time sleep and call it a day. Imagining Yami is taking a toll on her body and losing sleep because of him is unforgivable in her part. She's a captain and she must do her duty religiously.

With that last thought in mind about Yami kissing her, Charlotte was able to sleep peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for my grammatical errors. Tsundere types are fun to write huh. Hopefully I gave justice to this pairing! I hope you enjoyed! YamiChar pairing needs more love!
> 
> If you have any request for this pairing, feel free to comment down! Thank you! Have a good day!


	2. The Comfort of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So readernim requested this chapter and yay! I am so proud of myself for this one! It was difficult to write since this is Yami's perspective and it's my first time to write Yami's character. This is extremely challenging!

' _If we're both still single when we're old, wanna take care of each other?'_

Yami thought he will die.

It was an impossible situation, the leader of the Eye of the Midnight sun is posed to release an enormous amount of magic that even if they surpassed their damn limits, run away like hell or even fight without never giving up, he can only come up with one ending.

Death will welcome them in any second.

Yami was prepared to whatever the outcome will be, but he is not fucking ready when an uninvited company arrived in the moment of his fate’s acceptance. He was ready to die for those brats, sacrifice his damn self for their survival. But shit came crushing down when they arrived... Charlotte arrived…

Realizations becomes visible in his eyes. This happens all the time. Specifically when that woman is involved.

It's always in this kind of situation that he always realizes that he doesn't want another regret in his life. That he will be a damn fool to let this situation go to waste. That if he won't say it now, it will be another agonizing sleepless night of fucking what ifs.

It’s always in this kind of situation that he realizes that he cannot die yet.

Regrets will eat him alive with no mercy. Like it always does every single day.

And so, he said it. He teased her. He made fun of her. He admitted his feelings to her.

It was nerve-wracking, but he continued to babble his stupid mouth. He hid his true feelings behind those vague words. Indirect. _Confusing._

Yami was not surprised when the Blue Rose Captain rejected it.

"Wha-" Charlotte gasped and sputtered as blood rushed quickly to her cheeks. "Y-You can't be serious! I wouldn't be caught dead with you!"

Yami expected this.

Rejection should feel hurt. He should feel disheartened. Angry. Devastated.

But all he felt was relief. Comfort. Assurance.

Because she was lying.

And for him, it is what all that matters.

Because what matters is that he knows the truth. The truth that she feels the same.

 _'I'm so pathetic,'_  Yami thought as he relished the fact that he is the only one who can transform that cold, unfeeling gorgeous woman to a soft, blushing mess.

He is pathetic because he would rather accept the lies that leaks out of her mouth rather than the truth that she desperately locks inside her heart.

He is pathetic because he is taking advantage of this blissful feeling of acceptance, that Charlotte Roselei likes him for god knows why. Until now, it was a complete mystery how a woman like Charlotte managed to see the goodness in his crude and barbarian side.  

_'That woman is insane.'_

He watched fondly as Charlotte tries to calm herself from the shameless teasing she received from him. The Briar woman carefully took deep breaths to cool down her burning cheeks which, in Yami's perspective, was failing miserably because her cheeks stubbornly keeps its pinkish hue.

It was adorable but Yami won’t admit it out loud in the presence of the braid captain and the bean pole captain around. He would rather die than embarrass himself in front of those prick heads.

While Charlotte is busy composing herself, Yami took this opportunity to inspect her whole body for any signs of wound or injury. Yami is painfully aware of how strong Charlotte is. But he cannot help but be worried of that woman from time to time because of her reputation to do things by herself. She is stubborn but she listens when must.

Yami resumed on observing the Blue Rose Captain as her back faces him, showing off the insignia of her brigade, the proof of her hard work and dedication.

The Blue Rose symbol is a proof and a reminder that firmly held him back in his place. It is the proof that constantly slaps him to reality. It is the proof that unfailingly reminds him that this woman is invincible, untouchable.

It is a reminder that Charlotte is a woman that cannot be caged down, tied or forced.

It is a reminder that he is a foreigner that is unworthy of her heart.

But still...  _'She wants to grow old with me huh,'_  Yami mused with a small smile on his face. He pushed down the soft flutter that stubbornly caresses his chest at that thought.

_'I think it's time to go back and squish these feelings down to the toilet. I want to take a shit.'_

Yami stood up with a loud grunt, causing Asta, who unfortunately became a living furniture, groaned in utter exhaustion.

"Oy, Finral, you lazy ass! Be useful and open a damn portal."

"Excuse me?! But I am very useful for your information, Yami-san!" Finral whined weakly.

Yami clicked his tongue. "Just bring us back, you damn playboy or I'll kill you." He then pointed the knocked out Asta on the ground. "And carry that crazy brat with you. I think he's on his last breath."

"Ehhh?! Then you shouldn't have made him your personal chair, Yami-san!"

"But I'm tired," Yami deadpanned before stretching his sore muscles and bending his weary bones with a satisfying pop, exhaustion was slightly evident on his tone, but he forced himself to stand taller, ignoring the itchiness of the gashes he acquired from his lack of awareness with his surroundings.

Finral only stared at him, his eyes observing his captain’s condition and sighed, understanding. "You're hopeless."

Yami froze on his place, causing Finral to stop and glance at his captain weirdly. Finral cannot help but jump when his captain suddenly laughed for unknown reasons then said…

"Yeah, I am fucking hopeless."

He hates to admit it, but he is really fucking hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the grammatical errors! Hopefully you like this! If you have more requests please comment down here so that I may have an idea of what you readers want! Thank you so much for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests concerning this pairing please feel free to message me! I will try my best to write a story for you! Thank you so much for reading! Love lots!


End file.
